lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
KGPL
KGPL is the LAPD's police dispatch in L.A. Noire. Dispatch is responsible for relaying messages to police car radios, such as emergency calls, announcements, and general communication between the department and officers in the field. KGPL also dispatches all the street crime emergencies during the game. Through the radio, Phelps can respond to the call by telling KGPL that they are responding. The call letters KGPL are assigned by the Federal Communications Commission and are not abbreviations for anything. In 1949 the FCC changed LAPD's callsign to KMA367, eliminating "KGPL," and today their primary callsign is KJC625. The actual transmitter for KGPL (KMA367, KJC625) is located atop Radio Hill in Elysian Park just SE of Dodger Stadium. It was built in 1931 and is still in use today. Coordinates: 34.072293,-118.233138 Emergency Dispatch Procedure Each emergency call dispatch includes an announcement to either one unit or any unit in the vicinity of the call of the department division that the address of the emergency is located in. Next, the dispatcher says what the call is by using either plain language (i.e., "Officer needs help") or by radio code (i.e., "A 211 in progress"). Next, the dispatcher gives any further information to the call (i.e., "Shots fired"), if there is any. Then the dispatcher gives the address of the emergency call (i.e., 333 S. Main St.) or the intersection of the street corner near the incident (i.e., 7th and Olive). Finally, the dispatcher will either give the responding unit further information after it acknowledges, or he/she will tell the unit what code to respond in or they will give no code for a routine call. *Code 1: While not used in the game, Code 1 at LAPD is a request for the dispatched unit to acknowledge a call that was broadcast but he hasn't replied to, it is not a response code. *Code 2: Routine call not using the siren, such as suspicious activity, which is less urgent. *Code 3: Emergency call using the siren. An urgent emergency such as a shootout will almost always be a Code 3. Finally, once the call is resolved, one of the responding units will radio back a situation report, whether an ambulance/coroner is needed, and a Code 4. *Code 4: All clear or that no further assistance needed. Common LAPD Radio Codes in L.A. Noire *"187/187 P.C." - Homicide *"207" - Kidnapping *"211" - Armed Robbery *"240" - Assault *"242" - Disturbance *"288" - Lewd Conduct *"415" - Disturbing The Peace *"417" - Person With A Gun *"418" - Shots Fired *"451" - Arson *"459" - Burglary *"484" - Theft *"487" - Grand Theft Auto Radio Vehicles Radio vehicles is the name given to police vehicles of the LAPD. Each radio vehicle has a designated callsign, such as 14 Adam. Each callsign begins with the Division (police station), Number, i.e. the callsign for a Division (Central Police Station radio vehicle would be 1-...-...). Next is the alphabetical codename for the type of radio vehicle that is being referred to (i.e., patrol car or detective car). Finally, the radio vehicle number. Thus, when a unit is referred to over KGPL, it is referred to as, say, "1-Adam-14, 1-Adam-14...A 211 in progress...". In L.A. Noire, however, each radio vehicle is referred to by its number, followed by its alphabetical codename (i.e., "14-Adam"). Below is a list of radio vehicle types and their alphabetical callsigns. The only callsigns mentioned in L.A. Noire are Adam, Boy, King, and William. *'Adam' - A patrol car occupied by two officers. Also known as a black-and-white, or a prowl-car. Phelps' patrol car callsign is '14 Adam'. *'Air' - A police helicopter. (LAPD had no helicopters during the L.A. Noire era, not getting their first one until 1956. Today they have 17 copters and one fixed-wing aircraft). *'Boy' - A one or two-officer patrol van, usually used for prisoner transport. Referred to as a B-wagon for short. *'Edward' - Ticket or Traffic radio car. *'King' - A two-detective unmarked radio car with citywide jurisdiction, such as Robbery, Homicide, or Forgery Divisions. They will often assist or take over major cases from "Divisional" detectives (W-William cars), as they have more personnel, and specialized resources and expertise. Phelps' detective car callsign is '11 King' or '11K'. *'Lincoln' - A patrol car occupied by one officer. Also known as a black-and-white, or a prowl-car. *'Mary' - A motorcycle based police officer. Motor officers are specifically assigned to enforce traffic laws, but will respond to emergency calls as well *'William' - A two-detective unmarked radio car assigned to a patrol division (as opposed to citywide "K" King detectives). *'X-Ray' - An extra or special patrol car. *'Zebra' - A unit on a special detail assignment for specific crimes or incidents only. fr:KGPL Category:Law Enforcement